Who Knew She'd Be A Death Eater?
by Dramione15
Summary: Hermione wakes up and finds her self a bit different. One, she not Good but Evile. Two, She thinks she's Voldemorts Dauther. Three, she loves Harry. Four, she is suppost to kill Harry. Why? Find out. Surprises will come as the chapters grow.
1. Just A Dream

_Tom...Tom_

Hermione Granger wakes up in a shocking movement. She didn't know what she was thinking. It was like she was in a dream. Why was she thinking about Voldemort? She got up and went to get dressed. When she was finished, she decided to go to the Great Hall. Maybe Harry would know why she was thinking this. She got to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Everyone was staring at her. Why were they staring?

"Harry, Why is everyone staring at me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you don't belong at this table, Hermione." Harry answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Wow Hermione."

Harry got up from the Gryffindor table and walked away from Hermione. Hermione followed right behind him. When she turned a corner, Harry grabbed her arm and woudn't let go.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"I know you have feelings for me but now your blowing it out of proportion."

"What?"

"I'm going out with Ginny, so just leave me alone and stay away from the Gryffindor table."

"But..."

"Just do it."

Harry left. Hermione decided to go to class, but before she even took a step. Draco grabbed her arm.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Look, I know we have are problems but you don't have to make a fool out of yourself."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, you know I love you but you got to stop acting so werid."

"YOUR CRAZY!"

Hermione ran up to the clock tower and stayed there for a while, when she finally remembered everything.

Lily...James dead because of me. I asked to be on Slytherin. I....I'm a Death Eater. I was thinking about the stuff Voldemort made me do. Like killing Harry's parents, putting the Dark mark on my arm. I like Harry and he likes me. But he doesn't want to admit that he does. I can read his thoughts. I'm here to kill Harry. What did I do? Why did I do this?

Hermione looked down at her stuff and saw a book that read Jane Riddle. She opened it and read.

Tom [ now know as Voldemort] made me betray the Potters. Said he did but what's the use. I really didn't, he made me. I killed Lily and James Potter. Now I'm afraid I'm in love with the enemy.

Jane[ Hermione] couldn't stand what she was reading. This had to be just a dream. She woke up the next morning and went to the girl's bathroom. She tried to flush the book down the toilet. That day Harry was walking in the hallway when he stepped in water.

"Ewww." Harry said.

He looked down and saw a book. He picked it up and opened the book and readed....

I killed Lily and James Potter. I'm afraid I'm in love with the enemy.

Harry went all day wanting to know who wrote this and who it belonged to. He was walking to the Great Hall, when he saw Hermione running. She stopped and leaned her back against the wall. Harry hide behind the corner and heared her say....

"Dumbledore's going to find me out....Voldemort will come after me......"

Harry didn't know what to believe. Was it Hermione that did this? Would he ever trust her? How did she get involved with Voldemort? What if he loved her back? If Hermione had not flushed it down the toliet and just left it there. Harry would of saw that she didn't want to do any of it, that Voldemort made her do it with the Imperius Curse.

To be continued on Chapter 2!

If it seems like it is taking me a while to add new chapters. It's because I wrote these on paper. Now I have to type it on the computer. I love sharing my stories with everyone. So this is nothing.

There are more chapters up a head. Keeping clicking 'til you get to the end.


	2. Trying To Find Out The Truth

Harry finally decided to talk to Hermione [Jane is her real name but Harry thinks it's Hermione]. She was walking in the hallway when Harry stopped her.

"Hermione."

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." She answered.

"Looked, I just need to talk to you."

"Fine."

Harry and her walked out to a corner and then Harry asked.....

"Is this yours?"

He pulled out the dairy from he's bookbag.

"Yes.."

"Is it true?"

"What is true?"

"You killed my parents."

"Harry, you do understand, don't you?"

"I understand perfectly, murder."

"Harry."

Harry started to walk away before Jane could explain. Jane felt bad all day and all night long. Why didn't Harry understand? He had to of read all of it.

"The only way to end this is to find him my self." She spoke to her self.

That's when Jane started to plan the exact day to get her and Voldemort alone. She needed to know the truth about her self, of who she really was. She wanted the truth and she wanted the truth now. She never knew what she do to get Voldemort to come. She flash back to the dairy.

Voldemort told me that if I ever needed him to call out his name. That he would know it was me. Like I would ever want to. I don't need him. I need to be free.

That was it. It was time to get things straight once and for all. Harry didn't talk to Jane for a while. He want to know all the truth. He went to go see Jane [to him Hermione] but when he did she wasn't heading for class. Harry started to follow. She was heading for the Forrbidden forest. He kept following for what seemed like forever then Jane stopped. Harry hide behind a tree and watched....

"TOM!TOM!" Jane screamed.

In a flash of green light, there he was Voldemort.

"Jane." Voldemort says.

"Voldemort."

"You know you should call me, Tom."

"I want to know the truth."

"I told you to call me only for...."

"NOW!"

"I knew you would ask that one day but it will have to wait."

"Why?"

"Because you brought Potter to me."

"What?"

"Come out Potter!"

Harry wasn't going to back down. He moved out from behind the tree.

"Harry!" Jane cried.

"you brought me, the one person I've been waiting to see for a very long time." Voldemort said.

"She didn't bring me, I followed."

"Ha..."

"But no one is here to save you now, Potter."

"Tom...."

"Bring Potter to me." Voldemort ordered.

"NO!"

"Don't make me force you, Jane."

"NO!"

"Impero."

The pain all over. The voice in her head kept on saying.....

_Just do it_

_NO!_

_Just do it_

"NO!" Jane screamed.

"Fine, then I'll bring him to me." Voldemort said.

"No...No..."

"What's wrong with you?"

Jane ran over to Harry and moved in front of him.

"You'll have to go through me to get to Harry."

"MOVE JANE!" Voldemort yelled.

"NO!"

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Truth Unleashed

Continued

Jane ran over to Harry and moved in front of him.

"You'll have to go through me to get to Harry."

"MOVE JANE!" Voldemort yelled.

"NO!"

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I LOVE HIM!"

"How dare you."

"I loved him, ever since I first saw him."

"You dare love the enemy."

"I love him and you can't do nothing about it."

"You are my dauther."

"I have a feeling I'm not."

"You are mine and you always have been."

"Then why do you try to controll me?"

"I don't."

"I want the truth."

"The truth will have to wait 'til I'm done with Potter."

"Tell me the truth."

"Not now."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"There is no truth."

"I know you are keeping a secret from me."

"You want the truth...YOU WANT THE TRUTH!....I"M NOT YOUR FATHER YOU HAPPY!"

"Where are my parents?"

"Where do you thinking? There dead and I'm so glad I killed them."

"Why?"

"You where to be mine."

"You did because my mother..."

"Had a affair."

"Why? you could of moved on."

"I was to own you, teach you the dark ways but..."

"It didn't work."

"It would of worked...."

"You knew it would of never worked."

"ENOUGH!"

"I can help you.....I can help you....Just take my hand."

"You can never help me...this is who I am."

Voldemort grabbed out his wand and fired green light.

"GO!" yelled Hermione.

Harry and her ran as fast as they could. Every where they turned there would be a flash of greenn light. They kept running for what seemed like forever, when they heard voices. All of a sudden the flash of green lights stopped. Dumbledore appeared and lead them back to the cattle.

"We'll get you up to the cattle." Dumbledore said.

"We....."

"I know, I saw Voldemort."

"Yes."

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes." They both replied.

They went to the hospital wing and then finally got to go up to the Gryffindor Tower. As they walked to it. Harry stopped Hermione.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"He killed your parents and you killed mine."

"You know......"

"I know, he made you."

"I know now he's not my father."

"I think you knew all along."

"Yea."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About me liking you, yes."

"But there's more."

"What do you mean?"

"I like you as well."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"What about Ginny?"

"Ginny, Who?"

They kissed one more time but when they did someone saw as well.

Coming soon Chapter 4!


	4. Hearts Broken

The next day was amazing for Hermione. She had the boy of her dreams and no more thoughts of Voldemort. Ginny was not having a fine day. She saw her man and that werid girl Granger kiss. They were even kissing on the lips. How dare Harry do this to her? Ginny went up to him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed.

"What?" He answered.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!"

"Ginny, calm down."

"How dare you kiss, Granger."

Ginny left without another word to Harry. Hermione walked up to him.

"Harry, what's all the fuss about?"

"Ginny saw us kissing last night.

"Oh."

"I never like Ginny.....I shouldn't of used her, to get you to like me."

"Same with Draco and I....Really, to me his just wasn't worth it.....I shouldn't of used him either."

"I have to go talk to her."

Harry looked around for Ginny. He found her and ran up to her, but she kept trying to walk away.

"Ginny!"

"GO AWAY HARRY!"

"Ginny, I never meant to hurt you."

Ginny stopped automaticly and turned around to Harry.

"If you liked Granger you could of told me."

"I...."

"Let me finish....If you told me instead of kissing her this would of never happened."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are but I can't take it in my heart to forgive you."

Ginny left and so did Harry. Harry just kept on walking when he saw Draco.

"Having a fight with your girlfriend Potter....I would know why?"

Draco moved in front of Harry.

"Move Draco."

"Why don't you stay Potter?"

Harry tried to push Draco away.

"Move."

"Not 'til you be a man and fight for the girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing Granger, Potter."

"So...She likes me and I like her."

Harry pushed Draco away and started walking.

"She likes you, uh."

Draco pulls out his wand but he didn't fire becuase it started floating in the air. It fired once at Draco and then the second time at Crabb and Golye. Everyone started laughing. Why? Because Draco was a monkey and Crabb was a was a gorilla.

Harry walked away. He got to a door and then someone grabbed he's arm and pulled him back.

"Was that funny or what?" Said Hermione.

"Did you do that?"

"Yea."

Harry and Hermione was laughing all day long, along with everyone else in the school. When it was time for bed Hermione went up to the girls dormitory. Before she opened the door to enter, Harry stopped her.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry."

"See you in the morning."

"Yea."

They both went to bed that night happy as ever.

The next day.

Harry got up and went to Hagrids. He met up with Ron and they both went together.

"Harry, you can't really be series...you....Granger...."

"You don't know the whole story, Ron."

"What story is there but some strange un ordinary werid'o."

"She's really nice."

"Has she infected your brain?"

"No."

"Than why the bloodie hell would you want to go out with her?"

"That's my chose, Ron."

"But...."

"Ron, If you see Hermione tell her I don't feel like going to Hagrids today."

Harry left. He couldn't stand listening to Ron. They were suppost to be best friends and he was acting like that. He should of been happy for him. Harry hadn't seen Hermione ever since last night and neither had anyone else in her class. There had to be something wrong. Harry was walking when Ron stopped him.

"Dumbledore wants to see you, Harry."

"Thanks Ron."

Harry went up to Dumbledore's Office. He stepped in and then Dumbledore said....

"Harry, Hermione is missing."

Coming soon Chapter 5!


	5. You Are Not My father!

_No.....NO!_

Hermione wakes up and looks around. She was on the ground and then she looked up and saw him. Voldemort.

"You."

"Welcome back my dear." Voldemort replied.

_How did I get here? She thought._

"You came over night so to say."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's safe at Hogwarts."

"Then why did you take me?"

"You will never see him or Hogwarts again."

"You are not my father."

"I took you in on my own free will. Your mother and the poor stupid boy, you call your father died in there own home. I took you in like the kind person I am."

"But you don't own me. Harry and I will be together and you know you can't do anything."

"Not If I lock you a way like...."

"Before....I love him."

"You don't know what you are saying."

"I do....I don't know If you are my father or not....but why can't you except me for who I really am?"

"You can never be with him, Jane."

"My name is not Jane."

"You need help, sweetie."

"I don't need help...My name is not Jane and I am not your daugther."

"You are...you always have been."

"I have never been your daugther and you know that.....you will never be my father....I know my true father is up in heaven watching over me."

"That man....was nothing more than a backstabber."

"No. you were the backstabber."

"Enough...come."

Hermione ran as fast as she could, away from Voldemort.

"Should we go get her." said one of the Death Eaters.

"No. I was waitting for her to run."

"But why?" said another Death Eater.

"She will lead us to Potter."

Hermione just kept on running, thinking to herself......

_Voldemort is not my father._

_He can't be. _

_I feel for him though._

_I feel like he is my father._

Harry couldn't believe Hermione was missing. All the teachers at Hogwarts thought she had ran away, but Harry knew that Voldemort must of took her. Harry's thoughts got the better of him.

_I love her._

_I know that I can't be with her._

_All this is to much for me._

_Either way._

_I can't leave her, she needs me._

Hermione had gotten away from Voldemort[ so she thought]. She didn't know where she was. All she wanted was to be with Harry. Harry decided to go looking for Hermione. Even though he knew it would be impossible to find her. Harry had made it into Hogsmead when he started calling her name....

"HERMIONE!.....HERMIONE!"

Hermione stopped walking she thought she heard Harry calling her name.

"HERMIONE!....HERMIONE!"

_Harry.....But it can't be Hermione thought._

She kept on running until she was out of the forest.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

They ran up to each other and hugged. Hermione kissed Harry on the lips.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yes...Yes."

They both headed back to Hogwarts. Hermione went to bed and a little while after Harry did.

To be continued on chapter 6.


	6. The Decision

The next morning Harry got up, got dressed and headed for the Great Hall. Hermione was about to enter the Great Hall, when Harry grabbed her and pushed her to the side.

"Hermione, I needed to talk to you."

"What is it Harry?"

"I'm sorry but it's not working out."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to break up."

"Why? Is it about Voldemort? Harry, it is not you that's making him come after me. He has always wanted to control me."

"It's not Voldemort."

"Then what is it?"

"I've fallen in love with someone else."

"It's not true."

"It is."

"If there is something wrong we can work throught it. It's very simple."

"Hermione, whatever this is, it's not simple."

"Harry....I know you haven't fallen in love with someone else."

"Well, I have."

Harry left before Hermione could say another word. As Harry walked he thought.....

_I don't want to lie to her._

_I don't want to see her get hurt any more._

_I can't take this any more._

_I know I'm killing her inside._

_Voldemort won't want her as much if we we're apart._

Hermione knew that Harry was not telling her the truth. That there was something he was keeeping from her.

_Whatever it is he knows we can get throught this._

_I....I can't lose him._

_Not now._

_I need someone to be there for me._

They both didn't talk to each other ever since that day. Hermione tried to talk to Harry but he would always find a way out of the conversation. Summer came very quick. Harry lived with Siriusnow. The Minstery Of Magic captured Petter Pettigrew. Sirius was a free man now. He lived out in the country by a lake. Just like Harry had imagined it in the third year. Hermione had talked to Sirius and he allowed her to come over one day. Harry was sitting by the lake, when Hermione came over.

"Harry." Hermione said.

Harry got up and turned around.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

Hermione had really grown up since the end of the school year at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Harry, whatever this is we can work throught it."

"You don't understand."

"You never did like another person, did you?"

"No. I couldn't stand to see him hurt you again."

"I already told you...."

"I thought if we weren't together,he wouldn't want you more than he did."

"Maybe so." said a vocie.

To be continued on chapter 7.


	7. I Die With You

"Harry" Hermione grabs Harrys arm.

"Stay away from her." Harry says.

"Let go of my daugther now." Voldemort ordered.

"She doesn't want to be your daugther."

"Well, she will just have to deal with me."

"Let her make her own decision."

"Wise one, are you now."

A burning pain came to Harry. All he could do was scream...and scream....

"Stop!" Hermione grabbed Voldemort.

Harry looked up. The last thing he saw was green light.

"NO!....HARRY!"

"Lets go now." Voldemort ordered to his Death Eaters.

"Your not going anywhere with Hermione."

"Sirius....I thought you were still a murder."

"I never was one."

"You can't do nothing old man."

As Voldemort was talking to Sirius. Hermione reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand and shot a curse at Voldemort. Everything happened so fast. Hermione got down to Harry.

"Harry."

He didn't move or say anything.

"Ha..rry"

She looked into he's eyes and then whispered to him.

"I told you..... I love you...I meant it all....I have to leave with you.."

She took out the pocket knife Sirius had gave her.

"Good bye."

"Hermione."

That was the last she heard.

A funeral took place a week after there deaths. Ron couldn't believe that Harry was gone. Most of all he didn't understand why Hermione killed herself. It was like Ron was dreaming all of this.

"We all heard of a terrible lost .There is one more that was killed that night Mrs. Granger. She didn't get killed by Voldemort. She killed herself. The lost of these two, we all feel at this time. Both loved each other and would die for is more to the story that mets the eye. That is to stay between the Minstry and I. Now let us bow are heads and pray." Dumbledore said.

After the funeral. Ron went out to the grave marks made for Hermione and Harry.

"I know your alive out there. They haven't gotten your bodys.I have a feeling you two are still out there and I'm not going to stop, I'm going to I find you. I promise."

_He loved me._

_He broke up to protect me._

_He died because of me._

_Because of Him. Voldemort._

_That's why I had to go with him._

_Why?_

_I was dieing any way._

_You had me....._

_You had me....._

Ron woke up. He had a dream of Hermione talking to him. He went day after day looking for answers, they couldn't be gone. He searched week after week but had no luck. He took a desk one day and wrote a letter and put it next to the moral.

"I'm sorry....I tired."

_The Letter_

_Harry and Hermione,_

_I don't know if you alive or not but I will try as hard as I can to find you or at least your bodys. Hermione if your here reading this. I'm sorry. You are the luckiest person for Harry. I'm sorry to you as well Harry. I should of been there for you.I'm going to find you or set you spirit free. _

_Ron_

Ron never did sleep. Nethier did some other people.

To be continued on the new story........

It is not Your Going To Be The One That Saves Me!


End file.
